Dispensing the last portions of a viscous liquid, such as shampoo or a condiment, from a container is frequently problematic. Inherently, viscous liquids take time to flow from the bottom of the container to the top from where they are dispensed, potentially causing frustration and often causing waste.
Over time, various techniques have been developed to at least partially overcome this problem. In some instances, shaking or forcefully hitting the container may be sufficient to propel the liquid towards the top of the container, from where the liquid may be dispensed. Heating the container and its contents to reduce the viscosity of the contents is another, albeit time consuming, approach. The container may also be stored in an inverted state, causing the contents of the container to pool adjacent to the opening of the container. However, given that containers are generally designed to be stable when upright, inverting containers in this manner can be precarious and even dangerous in the case of glass containers.
Twist-type closure caps comprise a cap body rotatably mounted on a threaded central post having a bore therethrough, a bottom portion of the post being adapted to be secured to a container such that the container is in communication with the bore, wherein rotation of the cap body relative to the central post opens and closes the bore. These caps are particularly useful in conjunction with flexibly resilient containers for dispensing viscous liquids as they allow the liquid to be expelled under pressure.
However, with existing twist-type closure caps, it may be difficult to rotate the cap body relative to the central post. Commonly, this is caused by a build-up of residual viscous liquid between the cap body and the post, dehydration of which results in an adhesive effect. However, where the user of the cap suffers from impaired dexterity, by way of arthritis or the like, the arrangement of the closure cap on the central post may simply be difficult to operate.
The present invention is directed to a twist type closure cap incorporating a stand adapted to facilitate dispensing the last portions of a viscous liquid from a container, whilst also facilitating the rotation of the cap body relative to the central post of the twist-type closure cap.
The preceding discussion of the background to the invention is intended to facilitate an understanding of the present invention. However, it should be appreciated that the discussion is not an acknowledgement or admission that any of the material referred to was part of the common general knowledge as at the priority date of the application.
Throughout the specification, unless the context requires otherwise, the word “comprise” or variations such as “comprises” or “comprising”, will be understood to imply the inclusion of a stated integer or group of integers but not the exclusion of any other integer or group of integers.